mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canción Encontrar a una Mascota
thumb|¡Y que la mejor mascota gane! La canción''' "Find A Pet Song" es la unica canción canción en el septimo episodio de la segunda temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad en la cual cantan Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash sobre cual debe ser la mascota ideal de Rainbow Dash. Letra Original (Inglés) '''Fluttershythumb|right|335 px :Now, Rainbow, my dear, :I cannot express my delight :It's abundantly clear :That somewhere out here :Is the pet that will suit you just right Rainbow Dash :I can't wait to get started, :but first let me set a few rules :It's of utmost importance :The pet that I get :Is something that's awesome and cool Fluttershy :Awesome, cool, got it! :I have so many wonderful choices, :just wait, you will see Rainbow Dash :I need something real fast like a bullet :to keep up with me Fluttershy :Sure! How 'bout a bunny? :They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be Rainbow Dash :Cutesy, wootsie? Have you even met me? Fluttershy :Rainbow, have faith :You see, I will bet you :Somewhere in here is the pet :that will get you Fluttershy :Come on, the sky's the limit! Rainbow Dash :Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. Fluttershy :Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aahh, look, he likes you! Rainbow Dash :Pass. Fluttershy :I have so many wonderful choices :For you to decide :There are otters and seals :With massive appeal Rainbow Dash :Otters and seals do not fly. Fluttershy :Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! Rainbow Dash :That's it. I'm outta here. Fluttershy :Wait! There must be a pet here :That will fit the ticket :How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? Rainbow Dash :Bigger. And cooler. Fluttershy :Bigger, cooler. Right. Fluttershy :I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash :Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely Rainbow Dash :It's just a squirrel. Fluttershy :Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! Rainbow Dash :...Yeah. So, like I was saying... Rainbow Dash :Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it :I need a pet to keep up with me :Something awesome, something flying :With coolness that defies gravity! Fluttershy :I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. Rainbow Dash :Ya think? Fluttershy :I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky :Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly Rainbow Dash :Better, but cooler. Fluttershy :I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? :There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that :There are falcons and eagles :They are both quite regal :Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat? Rainbow Dash :Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. Rainbow Dash :So many choices, and such riches aplenty Fluttershy :Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. Rainbow Dash :The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too :Do you have something in a yellow striped bat? Fluttershy :No. Fluttershy :I've got a hot pink flamingo :Just dying to meet you Rainbow Dash :What to do, what to do? gasp :A prize! That's it! There's really just one way :To find out which animal's best :Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts :That will put each pet to the test Fluttershy :Don't forget style, that should be considered Rainbow Dash :Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter Fluttershy :The one who is awesome as cool Rainbow Dash :Just like me :Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash :So a contest we will see Rainbow Dash :Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash :In the world for me Fluttershy :May the games Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash :Begin Rainbow Dash :And may the best pet win! Letra Español Latino Fluttershyfull|right|335 px ::Lo sabes muy bien, ::mi asombro no puedo expresar ::eso me hace feliz, que alguien de aqui, ::es la mascota que te va a gustar. Rainbow Dash ::Ya deseo que empieze, ::pero hay reglas que acordar ::es realmente importante que quien valla a ser, ::sea alguien grandiosa y genial. Fluttershy :Grandiosa, genial, echo!, :Tengo algunas muy lindas opciones :espera y veras. Rainbow Dash :Que sea rapido como una bala :y me pueda alcanzar. Fluttershy :Claro!,que tal un conejo es lindo y tierno y te va a alcanzar Rainbow Dash :Lindo?, Tierno?, que no me conoces Fluttershy :Rainbow ten fe, solo hay que elegirla :Una mascota que sea divertida Vamos el cielo es el limite. Rainbow Dash :El cielo es bueno, me gustaria que volara Fluttershy :Encerio?,porque creo que este pequeñin tiene todo tu estilo :Claro que si!, mira le gustas. Rainbow Dash :Paso. Fluttershy :Tengo unas muy lindas opciones que te gustaran :Nutrias,focas y ma, te van a agradar... Rainbow Dash :Las nutrias y focas no vuelan Fluttershy :Talvez no, pero e visto a esta foca :Alcanzar los 3 metros de altura cuando surca el agua Rainbow Dash :Se acabo me voy de aqui Fluttershy :Hey!,Se que existe alguien,con tus requisitos :Que tal una mariquita o un grillo. Rainbow Dash :Mas grande y genial Fluttershy :Mas grande, genial Claro! :esta en ese arbol lo se ya! :yo te presentento a la gran Squirrely Rainbow Dash :Es solo una ardilla Fluttershy :No es cualquier ardilla, :es una ardilla voladora. Rainbow Dash :Si como te decia... :Fluttershy ve no existe, :alguien que este a mi nivel :Increible, y que vuele, que desafie a la gravedad Fluttershy :Creo que quieres un animal que pueda volar Rainbow Dash :Tu crees? Fluttershy :Tengo algunas muy lindas opciones que pueden volar! :Como un colobri o una gran mariposa que tal? Rainbow Dash :Mejor pero mas genial Fluttershy : :Ok que tal un buho, una avispa o un tucan :hay tantas criaturas hermosas que tu veras :Hay alcones y agilas y los dos son reales :o talvez un murcielago es lo que te puede gusta Rainbow Dash. Nos entendemos!,pero en vez de una buena opcion ahora son muchas muchas opciones,pero son demaciadas Fluttershy :No es un problema tan grave si me preguntas Rainbow Dash :El es increible y la avispa lo es tambien :un murcielago que sea rayado no habra? Fluttershy :No, Tengo un flamingo rosado, te quiere saludar. Rainbow Dash :Que hacer, Que hacer? Ahh! Un premio, eso es!, solo una forma hay :de saber que animal ganara, una prueba, de rapidez, agilidad y valor, :y todos van a participaar. Fluttershy :Y el estilo, hay que pensar en eso Rainbow Dash :y yo sabre quien va a poder hacerlo Fluttershy :Quien sea genial sera... Rainbow Dash :Como yo!. :A si debe ser, soy mejor ya ves Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash :Una prueba hoy habra! Rainbow Dash :y la mas perfecta y grandiosa mascota... Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash :Para mi!!! Fluttershy Ya hay que empezar Rainbow Dash :Y que gane la mejor mascota en:Find A Pet Song de:Find A Pet Song it:Il tuo Cucciolo tu Troverai pl:Find A Pet Song ru:Пусть лучший победит! (песня) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 2da Temporada